


Momento

by Shoantell



Series: Love and family [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Discussion of Abortion, Funny, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Muse (Band) Concerts, Parent-Child Relationship, Responsibility, Two Fathers, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: John's college best friend is in town and we'll Finn is not happy about The way his dad behaves like his in college again.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Love and family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Momento

**Author's Note:**

> Well let's just say Finn doesn't like Miz and the feeling is mutual .

Hello! Anybody home?" A voice called entering through the kitchen door and Finn rolled his eyes.

Miz! Yes come on in how the flight?" John asked.

Ohh! I'm jetlag I just want .... John handed him a glass of wine" thanks you always know what I think" .

What's he doing here?" Finn asked.

Before Miz could answer John spoke " he's my friend and he's here to see me" .

Oh! Johnny! Johnny! I got us tickets guess for what band?" John smirked .

Bon Jovi?" He asked.

Miz smirked " no"

Okay give me a clue then".

Miz smiled " we went to college with him and him an I had a thing".

Wait! Chris Jericho I mean it must be him he used to be in a band back then."

Miz nodded and they're in town and they are sold out , but I managed to get us tickets VIP ".

Finn rolled his eyes.

They jumped around excited." How did you manage to get VIP tickets?" John asked.

Well I'll tell" you Miz said and john nodded excitedly.

Let me say he's still packing " Miz said and they giggled.

Finn gasped so you slept with him to get the tickets?" Finn asked.

Honey! A man got to do what a man got to do even if it means sleeping with the lead singer of fozzy" John said and Miz nodded.

So you're sleeping your way to the top so you're a slut" Finn said.

Miz flipped " JOHN it's talking to me that .. that.. thing can I smack it?" He asked going over to Finn.

No! No! Just ignore him he's jealous he's not going to a fozzy concerts" John said taking his toungue out for his son.

So we going right ?" Miz asked.

Yes we are going it's gonna be fun" Miz said.

Just like in college Miz and Morrison hey! Hey! " They sang in unison.

Finn rolled his eyes so you guys sleept around to get everything?" He asked.

Shut it you" John said before Miz spoke.

Johnny! Johnny! I was thinking we should get Botox injections " Miz suggested.

Do you know what those things are made of?" Finn asked.

Who cares what beauty products are made of" Miz said.

They are all animal products poor animals are killed to get those " Finn said.

They remained silent and drank their wine.

Ohh! They seem not to be working " Finn said.

Miz froze what is it talking about Johnny?" Miz Asked.

Yes honey what are you talking about?" John asked Finn.

Finn smirked I still see wrinkles right There on your left eye" he said standing up.

That's it John can smack it now?" Can I or maybe you should mute it or shut it down Johny" .

John smiled Miz it's a person not a robot and he's only sixteen ignore him okay" John looked at his son "baby why don't you go to your room and finish homework" .

Finn smiled better staying here watching you talk about your college days and when was that dinasour years?" He chuckled running upstairs.

You should have listened to me johny when I said abort the mission " John laughed.

Infact if you had listed to me when you met drew that you should make it one night stand" he paused and sipped his wine." We wouldn't be having all this and the robot wouldn't be here" Miz said.

I love drew Miz he's the one who actually stayed after our one night stand and the sex was great" John said.

Now about the concert we need to find what we going to wear " Miz said and They went upstairs with three bottles of wine.

They stopped midway " Johny how big is drew ?" Miz asked.

John blushed like a stallion horse " he said and They continued laughing all the way upstairs.

When they reached the door John stopped " why you ask?" .

Miz laughed " John I had to know why you kept going back now I know you loved ridding that horse." Miz said and they laughed getting inside to find cloeths to wear for the concert.


End file.
